Inkjet printers can deposit quantities of printing fluid onto a printable media (e.g., paper, plastic, etc.). In some examples, inkjet printers can create a curl and/or cockle in the printed media when the printing fluid droplets deposited by the inkjet printer are not completely dry. In some examples, a number of physical properties of the printable media can be changed when the printing fluid droplets deposited by the inkjet printer are not completely dry. For example, the stiffness of the printable media can be changed when the printing fluid droplets deposited by the inkjet printer are not completely dry. The curl, cockle, and/or other physical properties that change due to the printing fluid droplets can make duplexing processes difficult.